<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Furtive Glamour by starstruck_platforms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167042">Furtive Glamour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms'>starstruck_platforms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Kitsune, M/M, Monsters, Smut, Werewolf Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi has had a crush on his roommate Noya for ages. But one night, he couldn't control himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Furtive Glamour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>T</b>he werewolf’s brown eyes reflected in the classroom window as he stared at the decomposing black trees that seeped poisonous sap. His gaze was hollow, and the audio was tuned out.</p><p>
  <span>His silver haired classmate noticed his friend’s distant gaze. He tapped the mutant’s back and the light returned to the brunette’s damp orbs. He turned and hummed, “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay, Asahi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Pay attention before we get in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi nodded and picked up from where he left off with his class notes. He had gotten so bored and drowsy by the pencil lead scratching against paper repeatedly and vigorously, that he must have fallen asleep with his eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continued, he got distracted again by a random flashback of his roommate from last night. The luscious, golden tails sprouted from his back so effortlessly, and the matching high ears on top of his head perked with every movement that his roommate made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi shook his head before he got to his favorite part about his crush. ‘Pay attention Asahi!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When class was released for lunch break, Asahi was instantly approached by his cheerful lowerclassmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears and tails weren't exposed--as it was against school policy to show your true traits--but Asahi couldn't resist locking eyes with the cheerful kitsune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga smiled when he saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Nishinoya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Suga-san. Asahi-san, come with me!" The chipper second-year grabbed Asahi's hand and pulled him through the hallway. He was quickly getting tired due to his lack of high energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya released Asahi's hand when they were hidden in the outskirts of the gym. The werewolf's heart began to race when the kitsune took off his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-What are you d-doing?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, you should be used to this. We've been roommates for ages! Anyways, watch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A golden glow emitted from Noya's spinal cortex, and thus emerged four fluffy tails that were twice the size of a normal fox tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes also began to glow with the amber lantern color, and it made Asahi breathless… but only for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you get four?! It was three yesterday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know when! Someone pointed it out during class when I forgot to hide them." Nishinoya replied with a giggle, making Asahi's heart sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm assuming you got in trouble?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup!" Nishinoya concealed the appendages and swiftly put his shirt back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi has wanted to touch them for so long, but he's too socially anxious that he doesn't even want to ask. He has a feeling of what they feel like though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, eat lunch with me. It's an order!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"U-Um, don't you eat on the roof with Tanaka?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya pouts and says, "Tanaka said he was sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Tanaka is really the only person Nishinoya hangs out with during the eight-hour misery called school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I can eat with you, if you’d like. I’d have to text Daichi and Suga though.” Noya’s features glowed, cheer and glee painted over his face like a blank canvas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I knew you would say yes, fuck yeah!” Out of excitement the tails blossomed out from his pants without Noya noticing, causing Asahi to panic from the sudden pop-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your tails away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready than I’ll ever be, Asahi-san. Oh yeah, that’s the spot~!” Asahi’s hairy hands gently pushed down on Noya’s back. The kitsune mewled as his back was stretched. By freak accident, his four tails extended as a result of the soothing sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t make that sound Noya, it sounds wrong…” The werewolf stuttered, blushing deeply from his teammates’ stares; not all of them were looking, as Daichi and Suga are used to the sounds, but the first-year monsters are new to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you two just fuck already?” Tsukishima asked sarcastically as he popped Yamaguchi’s back. Asahi’s blush darkened, and Suga chuckled from the cynical question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hide your tails! Coach will kill you if he sees them out.” Hinata warned, in awe of the long yellow tails extending outward of Noya’s tailbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette with the blonde streaks replied, “Just a liiiiittle longer. I hate hiding them, it’s like holding in your gut for so long that you feel like you’re gonna vomit. Asahi-san, press down harder!”</span>
</p><p><span>Asahi was astonished by the sight as well, though he had been living with Nishinoya for about a year now. They were fluffy, and bigger than Nishinoya’s entire figure. </span>The sparky fox hybrid purred as the dark werewolf stretched him out.</p><p>
  <span>This group is known as Karasuno High’s volleyball club, in which every single member has some extraterrestrial blood flowing through their veins. Karasuno High is filled with monsters; from the teachers to the janitorial staff. Humans are strictly banned in this academy of serenity and acceptance, due to that race’s judgmental nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi is the only werewolf in the entire school, and rumors are spread about him because of this. His only close group of friends are his fellow third-years, and the eccentric second-year whom he just so happens to have a crush on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya Yuu is one of the few kitsune enrolled at Karasuno, much to most of everyone’s disbelief. The only other known fox spirit is Sugawara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t too distracting, are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, of course not.” Asahi was tempted to touch them, but he held back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done stretching, the younger kitsune’s tails inverted into his spinal cord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi gazed at him with a blank stare until Daichi summoned the club mates. Nishinoya felt his stare, but didn't say anything.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The brunette werewolf vigorously scratched his neck, and disgust came over him when he saw a clump of neck hair in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha, that looks disgusting!" Nishinoya commented with a lighthearted giggle. He just left the shower, a white towel remaining as the only piece of clothing on his figure. Asahi gulped and brushed the hairs off of his hand and into the trash can next to his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘How is he so muscular?! He’s probably more masculine than me…’ Asahi thought to himself as he silently admired Nishinoya’s abs for a few moments. His eyes drew to the shorter teen looking for his night clothes; which usually consists of a simple pair of shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya realized that all of his shirts were in the laundry machine downstairs, and turned to pout at Asahi. He saw the pouty look and asked, “What’s wrong Nishinoya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of my shirts are gone, Asahi-san.” He sounded like a child, and his tall fox ears were flat like a depressed cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you normally sleep without one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been really cold recently… do you think I can borrow one of your shirts, Asahi-san?” The mass of spit in Asahi’s system struggled to go down his gullet when he locked eyes with him: those magnificent orbs of aureolin that could take lives away if he were evil enough to do such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi’s breathing became unsteady as he nodded slowly. The lustful urge to dominate the kitsune had come to the surface, and he blamed himself immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Not now, damn it!’ His vision began to darken into a crimson shade, and his eyes were locked on one target: Nishinoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakily stood up to go to the restroom, but he was slow in his venture. Nishinoya noticed his oddity and asked, “Are you okay, Asahi-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t call me Asahi-san. Don’t call me that, please please please don’t….’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You want to mate with him, don’t you?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Intrusive thoughts flowed through Asahi’s brain as he stammered, “Y-Yes, I’m fine. Just stay away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll be right back.” His legs finally decided to work, and he sprinted to the bathroom that was a mere 5 feet away from his bed. Asahi locked himself inside as he dug his sharp nails into his messy locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya hesitated on transforming and walking through the door, but the audio coming from the agonizing Asahi didn’t sound like something he could help with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he decided to go through with it anyways. In seconds, he returned to his natural form, which was a black fox with a lightning bolt birthmark embedded into his fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked through, and spotted Asahi curled up in a ball; he was sitting on the toilet, lightly telling the voice to go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He’s in the room now. Make him yours Asahi, or I will come back stronger and stronger. You cannot fight this urge forever… </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya’s footsteps were soft, but Asahi’s sharp hearing picked up on it quickly. The teenage fox pounced onto Asahi’s lap and waited patiently, marking time for the werewolf to remove his hands from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Asahi raised his head, and was overwhelmed by how much cuter Nishinoya was as a fox. He doesn’t get to see it much, as Nishinoya is really only in this form when he’s sleeping to conserve and restore his energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stay away. Why didn’t you listen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya mewled as a response, but his inner thoughts were sent to Asahi’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t push me away so easily, Asahi-san.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi sighed and said, “You don’t need to worry about it anymore. But… can you stay as a fox for the rest of tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, I hate my fox form though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya returned to his human form, this time he was fully naked… he was confused when he saw a crimson spray appear onto Asahi’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, he couldn’t contain himself anymore. Asahi’s trembling hands cupped Nishinoya’s cheeks, and leaned in closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Red. Lips. Kiss, now.’ Asahi couldn’t mutter a word, and replied with a harsh and sloppy kiss. His tongue instantly slipped inside, and Nishinoya moaned from the sudden slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he accepted the situation. Their tongues swirled and explored each other’s respective caverns, and Nishinoya could feel a bump poking his hole through Asahi’s jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away to exhale for breath, and the kitsune could see a change in the werewolf’s eyes. Hunger and ardor had completely erased the anxiety and kindness… this was a whole other person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi gripped Nishinoya’s thin waist and quickly traveled to his bed; the fall was less violent due to Nishinoya’s fluffy tails protecting his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitsune bit his lip as he watched Asahi unbuckle and slide off his jeans. His spry penis rose like a jack-in-the-box, and sat between Noya’s legs. He sat up immediately and licked the tip, quickly moving down onto Asahi’s shaft as he fingered himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ecstasy accompanied Asahi’s rising bloodstream as his hand tangled with Noya’s flat locks. An unsteady exhale slipped through his mouth along with grunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Noya…” Asahi removed his shirt from the dripping sweat stained onto his body. Droplets of sweat seeped into Noya’s greasy locks, and dissipated quickly into his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya’s body trembled as Asahi climaxed in his mouth. Cum spilled out of his big mouth when he removed it from the werewolf’s member, and the kitsune kept his hands over his mouth to keep it from getting on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry…” Asahi muttered. Noya shook his head and kissed him lustfully, mixing the excrements of semen with Asahi’s spit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi disregarded his apology and bit Nishinoya’s bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside as he pinned down the mystical fox with brute force. Noya whimpered as he felt Asahi’s tip tickle his prepped and wet hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tails engulfed Asahi’s back, and the kitsune cooed, “Put it in Asahi-san, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared.” Noya smiled brightly, and Asahi hesitantly pushed his cock inside of him. The kitsune small arms hooked around his neck, and his hairy counterpart delved his face into his neck. Asahi nibbled on his human ear, and the two fox pairs twitched from the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo grunted as their skin clashed together. Asahi's cock penetrates Yuu's spot with every thrust, taking him aback every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asahi-san~!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuu…" He cupped Noya's cheeks and kissed him passionately as he came ever so closer to his yearning orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this is what having sex with an angel felt like, Asahi would do it daily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Your dick got bigger…" Noya commented when he felt the member inside pulsate. A few moments later, Asahi's load buzzed Nishinoya's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cum bubbled out of the kitsune's hole like a witch's cauldron. Asahi pulled out gently, and collapsed next to Nishinoya. His heat began to fade away, and the irritating erection disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya turned towards him and enveloped his tails around their sides; his heart warmth heated up the appendages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the heavy breathing, Nishinoya decided to break the silence. “Asahi-san… I didn’t think you liked me in this way.” he faltered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi slightly turned his head and replied, “I have loved you ever since I met you, Nishinoya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confession made the kitsune blush, and caused the tails to heat up even more due to the sudden cardiac boost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>